


Day Fourteen

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [14]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bodyswap, Light Angst, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day FourteenPrompt: BodyswapPairing: Alphys & Asgore Dreemur





	Day Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon explanation in the end notes.
> 
> It’s only almost a week late! :D I’m so sorry

Alphys drummed her fingers on the metal table, eyes locked on the screen in front of her. It felt like someone had grabbed her soul and was squeezing it, making it hard to think, hard to breathe.  
It would be fine. Asgore was on his way.  
She took off her glasses and wiped them for the tenth time at least. They probably were going to get friction marks at this rate, or something.  
“Alphys?”  
She turned quickly, relief mixing with her anxiety into a confusing cocktail. “Your majesty!” She clasped her hands together. “Th-Th-Thank you for coming so q-quickly.”  
Asgore moved somewhat into the room, but his bulk made it difficult to move around safely, so he didn’t go far. “Of course. What seems to be the problem?”  
Such a cliche line, Alphys thought in the back of her head. Still, it was soothing to hear. “I’m not sure. Th-These readings don’t make any sense, and I’m af-f-fraid something is going to go v-very wrong.” She gestured at the screen. “The magic we melded into the Determination, it didn’t react well. But I can’t determine what’s act-tually happening.”  
Asgore hummed, leaning closer and squinting at the small text. “I’m afraid this is more your expertise than mine, my dear.”  
“Of course.” She wiped her sweaty palms on her labcoat. “But you have to understand—“  
The readings suddenly spiked, scrolling frantically across the screen. The vial in the containment chamber on the other side of the room glowed.  
“Oh no. No no no,” she muttered, beginning to type at the computer. “Stop, stop...”  
“What’s happening?” Asgore asked, surprisingly calm.  
“The sample, it’s...condensing. Much more, and it won’t be able to withstand its own structure. It will explode.” Under the pressure of the situation, Alphys was calm and focused. Her brow furrowed as she typed furiously.  
Asgore leaned in a bit more. “What do you need me to do?”  
“Get out,” she said urgently. “If you stay, you might die. I don’t know what the explosion will do.” She wasn’t going fast enough, it was rising too quickly.  
“No, I’m staying here with you,” he said sternly.  
Damn it to hell, damn this kind king. Alphys gave up on typing and started pushing him towards the door. “Out! Quickly!”  
“But—“  
There was a low pop and crackle, like glass shattering. Then a dull boom then rocked the room, sending both of them to the floor and a flash of bright white light.  
Alphys was stunned for a moment. She blinked rapidly, then groaned, slowly pushing herself up. She looked down at the ground, puzzled. She could have sworn she landed on Asgore, but maybe she rolled off. She heard a small huff behind her and felt something roll off.  
She turned to look and froze. There she was. She thought, anyway, it looked like her reflection in mirrors, but it was strange seeing herself not...flipped.  
“Who are you?” she asked in surprise and yelped, one hand reaching up to clasp her throat when her voice came out deep and gravelly. Her throat was furry.  
The other Alphys looked at her, eyes wide. “What in the name of the angel? How are you...?” She shook her head and clutched it, then gasped, looking at her yellow scaled palms. “Oh. Oh I see.”  
“We switched,” Alphys whispered. “Holy shit, we switched.”  
“Language,” Asgore said quickly, but it sounded strange in her high pitched voice. Much less stern.  
Alphys slowly stood up. It was startling going from her small height to suddenly being overwhelmingly large. She hit her horns on the ceiling and winced, ducking.  
“Yeah, be careful with those,” Asgore said. He put a hand on his chest. “Why am I having trouble breathing?”  
“Oh, I was working on a panic attack,” Alphys said matter-of-factly. “Stress does that.” She wrung her large hands. “Oh, I’m so sorry, your majesty! I wasn’t expecting this.” She looked past him at the shatter remnants of the vial. It had burst out of the protective barrier as well. “That’s going to be a mess.”  
Asgore turned around as well. “Oh darn. That’s a lot of glass.”  
Alphys rubbed at her face tiredly. “More importantly, I don’t know how we’re going to switch back...”  
Asgore turned back and looked at her helplessly. “I...I don’t know. But I’m sure we’ll figure it out.”  
Alphys took a deep breath and straightened as best she could manage. It was empowering, being so tall. And being able to breathe. And see.  
Oh stars she had a dick. What the fuck. Don’t look don’t look. Thank stars monsters didn’t need to use the restroom.  
Fuck.  
Asgore was shifting uncomfortably. “Um, well. Might as well start looking into this, huh?”  
“Y-Yeah.” She stood in silence for a moment. “Um. I don’t fit in here. Er, you.”  
Asgore chuckled. It sounded strange in her voice. “I suppose not. Okay, let me know what I should do and I’ll go do it, then. Like a team!”  
This was going to be hard.

Alphys was lying in Asgore’s bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. Asgore was in the room, too, snuggled in a massive pile of blankets and pillows. It was easy to make a nest for a small person from bedding for someone extremely large.  
These thoughts were not distracting from the uncomfortable tightness of her pants.  
She couldn’t remember when it started. It might have been when she was trying to adjust her pants from a weird pinching feeling and felt the size of Asgore’s, ah, equipment.  
Stars above.  
And she couldn’t even try to deal with it because he was _in the room._ She almost wished she hadn’t offered to let him stay in his room, but it felt wrong to kick him out of his own place. At least they had agreed Asgore wouldn’t do well sleeping on the floor.  
“Alphys?”  
She stiffened and winced as it made her back ache. Boss monster or no, age had done a number on Asgore’s back. “Y-Yeah?”  
“Do you need help? You’re breathing really hard.”  
Alphys swallowed. She covered her face with a hand and admitted, “Um, I need some...alone time.”  
A pause. “Oh, I see.” Ignoring the burn in her face, Alphys noted he sounded perfectly calm. “I will leave for a few minutes and knock when I come back.”  
“O-Ok.” Stars above, how humiliating.  
Still, Asgore stood and waddled his way out, seemingly unconcerned with her becoming intimate with his body. It felt strange.  
She had to say, she was glad Asgore didn’t always wear armor because that would have been a no-go. She managed to toss his cape across a chair earlier and now she slid her hand under her waistband to find her length.  
She was uncomfortable, but not enough to avoid her curiosity. After crushing on Asgore for so long, finding out more about him in this way was tantalizing. Definitely going into one of her friend fictions.  
She worried her lip, tugging down her pants a bit further and letting her dick out. Asgore was certainly packing a big one, but that wasn’t really surprising with how large he was. She trailed her hand over the side hesitantly and hissed and the sensitivity, letting go quickly.  
Welp. She grabbed it again and started experimenting, changing the tightness of her grip and how she twisted her hand until she found something she liked. She started to breathe harder, her free hand toying with the soft fur at the base of her belly.  
She could almost hear Asgore whispering soothing praise to her, his voice even deeper with arousal. Teasing his hands across her belly and thighs as she jerked him off and pet his fur.  
She hissed, hips pushing into her hand. She called his name in her mind, too timid to say it aloud.  
She was already wound up, not used to the sensations from a different type of anatomy. Then she slid her thumb over the tip of her cock and gasped, twitching as she came. She fell limp against the sheets, holding her hand up to see the pale red magic across her hand. Asgore so rarely used his magic, so she was curious about the color. Probably because of—  
She didn’t know what LV felt like, really. She didn’t have any. But the pulse of something dark and empty through her soul made her shudder and clutch her chest. “Oh,” she whispered, voice gravelly and surprised in Asgore’s tone. “Oh, poor Asgore...”  
Speaking of which. She pushed aside the strange feeling and stood, wobbling a little, then made her way to the sink nearby to wash her hands and clean up. She tugged her pants back up and rubbed her wet paw over her face with a sigh.  
She heard a knock. She quickly bustled over to the door and opened it, revealing Asgore in her tiny body.  
“Howdy,” he said with a pleasant smile. He yelped in surprise when she swept him into her arms, hugging him. “Alphys? Are you okay?”  
She sniffled. “Yeah, just...I’m sorry. About what you had to...to go through. To do.”  
“Oh.” He was quiet before patting her gently on the snout. It was soothing. “Do not worry, my dear. It is for the good of monsters.”  
She sniffed again and set him down. “Thank you.”  
“Of course.”  
She didn’t sleep that night, thinking about the roiling darkness in Asgore’s soul. No wonder he looked so empty sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon: Alphys gets turned on in Asgore’s body and masturbates, but Asgore is aware of the situation.
> 
> List used: https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21


End file.
